


The Sun and Moon Being Little Shits Together

by lordmediator



Series: Salt & Sunshine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karasuno Family, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Tsukishima finds even more ways to be obnoxious, and Hinata is unaware he’s contributing to it.Or the 4 times Tsukihina is that one obnoxious couple, plus that one time Akiteru got revenge.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Salt & Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898797
Comments: 39
Kudos: 642





	The Sun and Moon Being Little Shits Together

1.

Tanaka and Nishinoya surveyed the scene around the park, biting their lips and fists gripped at their sides, tears prickling in the corner of their eyes. The third years watched with pitiful and sympathetic gazes.

“This is so unfair…” Tanaka sobbed, head drooping. “WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COUPLES OUT IN THE PARK?!”

Nishinoya patted his friend’s shoulder. “The world is truly unfair, Ryu. Remember that.”

“Tch.”

Everyone’s heads snapped to their tall blonde, who was sitting on the bench with mocking grin, chin resting against his palm as his elbow was propped on his knees. At once, Yachi began shaking, the color on her face draining with each second that passed by, fearful the three of them would break out into a fight out in public. Daichi and Suga gave their underclassman a pensive look, but made no move to stop him yet. Asahi kept glancing between the two second-years and the first year. Yamaguchi and Shimizu sighed in exasperation.

“What’s that look for, you bastard?” Tanaka growled. “Are you mocking us?”

“Mocking you?” Tsukishima dropped the grin, his tone turning light and polite. “I didn’t say anything, Tanaka-san.”

“YOU DID! YOU SAID ‘tch’ RIGHT TO OUR FACES!”

“YEAH! TELL HIM RYU!”

“YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND!” Tanaka continued to rant. “JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT SINGLE ANYMORE DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN LOOK DOWN ON US!”

“Sorry for the wait!” came the bouncing ball of energy and sunshine otherwise known as Hinata, carrying everyone’s drinks, Kageyama in tow, who was carrying everyone’s food.

The duo passed around everyone’s order, receiving thanks and small talk here and there. Hinata saved Tsukishima’s drink and food for last, as the ginger sat beside his boyfriend, happily chatting away what was on his mind. In the corner of the Tsukishima’s eye, he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya still giving him the stink eye.

A smirk flashed across his face, aimed at the two hostile volleyball players, before wiping it completely when he turned his attention back to the smaller boy. “Shoyo…” he began, sliding closer to him until their shoulders and knees met. “Can I have a sip of your tea?”

Hinata had already taken a sip from it, but thought nothing much of it. “Sure!”

Tsukishima gladly took the bottle and drank from it, tilting his head back, casting another glance at the two single boys. Satisfied with their eyes and mouths twitching in irritation, he thanked his boyfriend and handed it back to him, letting him prattle on whatever was left in his pretty little head, sneaking one more mocking smirk back at them.

 _He is so looking down on them,_ everyone thought as they watched the scene unfold before them.

2.

Valentine’s day. A day some people looked forward to, a day some people dreaded. For Tanaka and Nishinoya it was a bit of both. They both knew deep down the possibility of a girl giving them chocolates not just out of obligation was extremely low, but there was always that little hope in them that kept them going. Although Shimizu and Yachi had told the team that they would give everyone chocolates, that didn’t squash that flicker of hope inside of them.

If there was one thing that they were going to dread, it was going to be Tsukishima. They had no doubt the smartass would use the day to rub it in their faces how he had the best and most perfect boyfriend and was going to mock them with whatever Hinata got him for Valentine’s.

When Shimizu entered, their mood lifted for a bit, only for it to plummet when they saw the bag that held several boxes of chocolates.

“Woah, Shimizu,” Daichi exclaimed. “That’s even more than last year.”

“I plan to share them with the club,” she said. “I can’t finish this by myself.”

“Kiyoko-san, we will gladly get rid of these meager items,” Nishinoya swiftly swept in.

“Such things are not worthy of our goddess!” Tanaka agreed, standing beside him.

“I’m pretty sure I spotted a really expensive box of chocolates here…” Suga butted in, going through the bag.

“What are you doing?” Hinata chimed in just as he entered the gym.

“Oh, Hinata! We’re going through the bag of chocolates that Shimizu-senpai got today,” Yachi explained.

“That’s a lot! Woah, Shimizu-senpai really is popular!”

“Of course! It is only right that our goddess gets the acknowledgement she deserves!” the libero and spiker chorused.

Giving the two unimpressed looks, the third-years turned their attention to their middle blocker. “What about you, Hinata? Did you give Tsukishima chocolates?”

“Oh, Tsukishima thinks valentine’s day is just a corporate holiday meant to rob the people of their money by spending it all on overpriced sweets,” he deadpanned, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Tsukishima’s influence is definitely showing on you,” Suga remarked. He noticed their libero and spiker getting ready to give another speech about how the other middle blocker was a total incompatible match for him, and that he should break up with him, so he spoke again. “I guess that means you won’t be exchanging any chocolates?”

“Nah, I decided to do something different,” he explained, a coy grin playing on his face, making everyone (excluding Kageyama and Yamaguchi) curious about what Hinata gave his boyfriend.

Spurned by such curiosity, they turned their attention to the tall blonde, who was busy drinking from his water bottle and casually conversing with Yamaguchi. When the green-haired teen flinched from the sudden eyes on them, Tsukishima turned to the sudden audience with disinterested eyes.

“What?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka glared at him, faces twisted with envy, while the rest just looked on. “We… were just kinda…” Tanaka began, unsure if he should even ask.

“Um, nothing much, you bastard, but…” Noya added, rubbing the back of his head.

“That you would…” Asahi continued, fumbling with his fingers.

“They want to know what Hinata gave you for Valentine’s day,” Kageyama concluded for all their sakes, already tired of the way everyone was acting. He didn’t hold it against his team though. If he didn’t already know what the gift was, then he’d be curious too. Right now though, he just wanted to practice in peace.

The others nodded at their setter’s bluntness, meekly nodding and awkwardly chuckling. There was a risk in asking Tsukishima such a question.

“I see…” Tsukishima said, adjusting his glasses. He then sauntered over to his bag and took out a small white cake box. Opening it revealed a strawberry mini cake, half of it already gone. The moment everyone saw the cute pink cake, their eyes lit up, and their jaws dropped. “Hinata baked me a strawberry cake.”

“A-A-A… C-C-C-C-CAKE?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya wailed, knees hitting the floor, inclining their heads to Tsukishima, admitting defeat.

“Woah, I knew Hinata could cook, but I didn’t know he could bake too!” Daichi exclaimed after observing the cake from all angles. “It looks really tasty too!”

“It does!” their spiker and libero cried.

“I’m not sharing,” Tsukishima stated coldly, taking back his precious cake.

“Stingyshima,” they grumbled.

“If you want a cake too, then you can go to the bakery nearby,” he sneered at them.

Hinata chuckled and secretly promised to make more cake for the team in the future, Kageyama gagged beside him, and Yamaguchi sighed in amusement. In truth, Hinata had asked both the setter and the pinch server the day before Valentine’s to try the cake to judge if Tsukishima would like it, so they already knew what Hinata’s baking skills were like. Spoiler alert, they were freaking good. Would they mention it to further annoy their club? Probably not, they already suffered enough. They weren’t Tsukishima who thrived on people’s anguish.

3.

“BARBECUE!!!”

Final day and final lunch of the Tokyo Training Camp and everyone was enjoying their meal, while making small talk. Bokuto stole some of the others’ meat, Hinata and Kageyama were having their usual impromptu competitions, and ending it abruptly when the setter choked on his food and Akaashi hastily handed him water to drink, Noya, Tanaka and Yamamoto were glaring at whoever so much as looked at Shimizu, and Yachi was shaking like a leaf at the giants that surrounded her.

“Tsukki! You need to eat a lot of meat!” Kuroo insisted.

“No thanks,” Tsukishima refused once again, opting to give him his blankest expression as he sat on the steps.

“Come on, you should eat more, Tsukki!” Bokuto countered, Yamaguchi snickered in the back.

“Don’t need to,” he answered with a strangely confident smile.

“Aw, come on Tsuki—”

“Tsukishima!” Hinata’s voice rang out as the short player made his way over, carrying a plate. “I got all your favorite parts. I even mixed it in with your favorite vegetables.”

The blonde middle blocker took the offered plate without complaint and even had a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Shoyo. Ahhhh…”

Without a second thought, Hinata fed his boyfriend as he sat on the same concrete steps as him, while said boyfriend casted a victorious smirk to the two other tall volleyball players as he chewed on his food, thriving on their tightened smiles and sharp gazes. Karasuno watched on, used to the two’s PDA, while sending their sympathies to Tsukishima’s latest victims.

4.

Wanting to be a good big brother, Tsukishima Akiteru showed his support whenever he could. When he learned his brother got Karasuno’s number 10 as his boyfriend, he was surprised but ecstatic because now Kei had such a positive ball of energy in his life. So, when he saw his younger brother uncharacteristically sulking in his room, Aki had to ask.

“Kei? What’s wrong?”

The younger Tsukishima groaned, turning away from his brother, but didn’t yell get out, which meant he was still willing to tell him. “Close the door.”

Aki took this as his cue to come in, sitting on the beanbag in the middle of the room, patiently waiting for his brother to open up to him.

“Shoyo…” he finally said, his back to him. “…He’s too nice for his own good.”

“…Ah, so you think you don’t deserve Shoyo,” Aki interpreted after thinking about his choice of words.

Kei remained silent, but that was good enough of a confirmation.

Tsukishima Kei was never the type to directly compliment or explicitly state his feelings unless he was insulting someone, so Aki prided himself on being able to see through more than what his brother was just saying.

“I mean… he always picks up whatever I forget. And during Valentine’s day, he baked me a strawberry cake himself. Whenever I come over to his house, he cooks me something to eat, and he always has something strawberry-flavored for me. Then the other day, when we went out to see a movie, he surprised me by buying our drinks and popcorn ahead. And they were strawberry flavored popcorn too, with strawberry milk tea. And then when we went out biking together, he showed me his favorite spot on the mountain to watch the sunset. And just a while ago, he told me over the phone how he bought two tickets to the museum this weekend—”

By this point, Aki wasn’t sure if Kei was just babbling due to embarrassment or unintentionally boasting about his sweet love life. He was leaning towards the latter, and Aki went from mildly annoyed, to scornfully jealous. He still wondered how his brat of a brother managed to find a biking buddy before he did. His past dates in high school and college were certainly never that thoughtful.

“So, uh, Kei,” Aki had to stop him when the younger blonde started complaining about how unfair it was that Hinata’s curls were so soft. “Basically, you want to do more for Shoyo, right?”

Kei tucked his head into his arms, not wanting to show his blushing face. “Well… I guess…”

“Well, you know Shoyo best, right? Then you should know what he likes too.”

“Of course I know what Shoyo likes,” he softly retorted. “I just… I don’t know.”

Aki would beg to differ. He’s heard enough from Tadashi of how Kei enjoyed shoving his tooth-achingly sweet boyfriend in his clubmates’ faces whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“You’re nervous that Shoyo won’t like what you get for him because you think he deserves more?” _You think you don’t deserve him,_ was the underlying message in that, which both brothers understood.

“Need I remind you, Kei… Shoyo chose you. Based on what you’ve been telling me, Shoyo knows you’re enough for him. He’s been spoiling you rotten, hasn’t he?”

“…”

+1

That night, Akiteru walked into the kitchen only to find his mother standing by, watching Kei busy himself by the stove, wearing a cream-colored apron. He noticed her expression was one of a mix of delight yet confusion.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

She giggled. “Kei invited Shoyo-chan over for dinner, and he wants to cook his favorite food.”

Akiteru stared, bewildered. Kei knew how to cook, but he rarely cooked for anyone. “Kei is actually cooking for someone?”

“Ah, young love!” their mother sang, cheeks pink. She sighed, a sentimental expression on her face. “We’re so lucky that Kei found Shoyo-chan!”

“Er, mom, don’t you mean _Kei_ is lucky to have found Shoyo?”

“Nope! I mean it when I say _we_ are lucky that Kei has such a good influence in his life! Look at him, already wanting to cook for Shoyo! I’m jealous. When I was your age, my boyfriends back then never made me home-cooked meals.”

“I can hear you,” Kei glared, peering over his shoulder. “And please don’t say any of that in front of Shoyo when he gets here.”

Their mother giggled again, this time louder, a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was then Akiteru was reminded of where Kei inherited his smartass personality from. “No promises, Kei! After all, it is a mother’s duty to embarrass her son when their boyfriend or girlfriend comes over. Aki, get the baby album.”

“Nii-san, no!”

“Sorry, Kei,” Akit said apologetically with a shrug, not looking apologetic at all, enjoying the look of horror on his younger brother’s face. This was the perfect payback. “Mother’s orders.”

Kei scowled, turning his body to chase after him, only to be stopped by their mother. “And where do you think you’re going? You still haven’t finished mixing the rice! Don’t think I’m going to let you disappoint my future son-in-law with your cooking!”

“Future son-in…? Mom!” he whined, eyes flickering between her, his unfinished rice, and his brother climbing up the steps to find his baby pictures.

“Hop to it, Kei! Don’t you want to impress Shoyo with your cooking?” she questioned sternly, hands on her hips in the way that made it impossible to defy her. Kei turned back to his cooking, albeit begrudgingly, while his mother hummed in triumph. “Now where did I put your kindergarten photos?”

“MOM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for fun after binge-reading a lot of Tsukihina fics(and that one Tumblr post) and also because I need to distract myself after finishing the final Haikyuu manga chapter, because I GOT GOOSEBUMPS. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to think that Tsukishima's mom is an even bigger troll than he is. I mean, he had to inherit all that sass from somewhere.
> 
> Inspired by [That One Obnoxious Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407640) by ThePackWantstheD
> 
> EDIT: So I came across this TsukiHina animatic that used Love Like You (the Steven Universe end credits song) by Rebecca Sugar and it made me think of Tsukki and Aki's scene here, and I was like omg, it fits! If you're interested, check out s1x1ly's really cute animatic!^^ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoEXpMTENqg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoEXpMTENqg)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and keep safe wherever you are!


End file.
